Dear my teacher
by Kassiopee
Summary: AU : Une nouvelle enseignante arrive au lycée d'Arendell, une élève est en difficulté, elle seule peut l'aider …


Hello everybody ! Pour fêter la fin des épreuves du bac, voici ma toute première Elsanna =)

Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, c'est un AU ^^. Les fautes n'ont pas été corrigées, j'ai posté dès que j'ai terminé le chapitre !

Ce texte est aussi un CrossOver entre le Manga Fullmétal Alchemist dont j'adore les personnages et dont je pense qu'ils iraient très bien dans un univers comme celui ci ! Sur ce Enjoy !

Summary : Une nouvelle enseignante arrive au lycée d'Arendell, une élève est en difficulté, elle seule peut l'aider …

PoV Elsa :

Une voiture noire arriva sur le parking et se gara près du grand bâtiment. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année en sortit et observa les alentour d'un air songeur. L'extérieur du bâtiment était entouré de magnifique jardin fleurit ou de jeunes étudiants profitaient du soleil du midi avant de retourner en cours. D'autres étaient en train de se courir après, de se chamailler. La blonde sourit à cette vision, ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir vivre aussi tranquillement. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une grande porte vitré. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y faisait frais et bon par rapport à l'extérieur où il faisait une chaleur impossible. Elle franchit le hall monta des escalier jusqu'à arriver devant un bureau. La femme prit une inspiration, puis elle toqua à la porte. Une voix puissante lui demanda de patienter, puis cinq minutes plus tard un homme vint lui ouvrir. Il était vêtu d'un costard et portait un bandeau sur l'oeuil gauche, comme s'il avait été blessé. Il lui tendit la main et lui demanda gentiment :

« -Elsa Frozen, la nouvelle professeur de français, je présume ? Je suis King Bradley, le Proviseur de ce lycée. Enchanté. »

« -Oui, vous présumez bien. Enchanté. »

« -Haha, j'espère que vous vous plairez dans ce lycée. Tenez votre emploie du temps. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre salle de cours. Vous avez cours dans dix minutes avec la classe de Terminale C. »

Elsa déglutit difficilement, mais suivit l'homme devant elle. Ils traversèrent des couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une salle de classe vide. Bradley se tourna vers la nouvelle enseignante et lui sourit tout en lui disant :

« -Ca se passera bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous stresser comme cela ! »

« -Oui-oui ... »

« -Bien ! Je vous laisse ! Vous viendrez me faire un compte rendu de votre première journée ce soir dès que vous avez terminée. »

« -Bien ! Merci, à ce soir ! »

Elle inspira fortement et entra dans la salle afin de se familiariser avec avant de donner son premier cours. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le bois de son bureau avant de s'avancer dans les allées entre les bureaux des élèves.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Elsa alla ouvrir la porte de la salle pour laisser entrer les étudiants. Trois tornades blondes entrèrent en se disputant sous le regard surpris de leurs nouvelle professeur.

« -ED ! REVIENT ICI ! Hurla une jeune femme blonde, une clef à molette dans les mains avant de le lancer sur un jeune homme blond. »

« -MAIS WINRY ! TU ES FOLLE MA PAROLE ! Dit le dénommé Ed en esquivant le projectile. »

« -QUI EST FOLLE ?! C'est qui qui vient de détruire une sublime voiture télécommandée ?! »

« -Qu'est ce que je disais ! Elle est totalement folle ! Mais aïe ! Mais arrête Winry ! »

« -JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! »

Elsa se reprit, prit une inspiration et tonna :

« -STOP ! »

Tous les élèves présent se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent étrangement, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. La professeur prit une voix autoritaire :

« -Aller à votre place, le cours va commencer ! »

Elle dégageait une aura impressionnante, froide. Les étudiants retournèrent directement à leurs places sans demander leurs reste. Le cours put enfin commencer et Elsa se présenta :

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Elsa Frozen, je serais votre nouvelle professeure de français à partir de maintenant. Je vais faire l'appel, puis quelqu'un me dira ou vous vous en étiez arrêtés. Alphonse Elric ?

« -Oui ! »

« -Edward Elric? »

« -Ouais ... »

Elsa fronça les sourcils à cet réponse. Elle était sur de ne pas apprécier cet élève.

« -Winry Rockbell ? »

« -Présente ! »

« -Anna Snow ? »

« - … Oui. »

Intriguée, Elsa observa quelques seconde la jeune femme qui lui avait répondu. Elle était rousse et semblait un peu ailleurs. Elle se fit une note mental de lui parler à la fin du cours. Elle continua l'appel. Elle avait pu repérer les quelques élèves qui avaient mis le bazar en arrivant en cours.

« -Hans Cold ? »

« -Yep ! »

Encore un élève qui allait poser des problèmes … Dans quoi s'était elle embarqué … ?

« -Kristoff Ice ? »

« -Oui ! »

« -Olaf Snow ? »

« -Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« -Jack Frost ? »

« -Oui ! »

Une fois l'appel terminée , elle demanda :

« -Bon ! Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ou vous vous en étiez arrêté ? »

La blonde du début de cours leva la main et Elsa l'interrogea :

« -Oui, mademoiselle … ? »

« -Winry. Nous nous en étions arrêtés à la parole en spectacle. »

« -Bien ! Merci Winry. »

La professeure commença son cours et à son grand étonnement, tout se passa bien. Le trio était plutôt calme malgré quelques piques entre eux. Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans la classe. Sauf peut être le dénommé Hans Cold qui essayait d'embêter ses camarades en se moquant de certains, comme la jeune Anna. Elle avait élevée la voix deux fois en le prévenant, puis à la troisième, elle avait viré de cours. Autant se montrer sévère dès les premières fois, sinon, elle ne serait jamais respectée. Une fois l'élève turbulent viré de cours, tout se passa bien.

Les deux heures qu'elle avait avec eux furent calme, et elle constata avec beaucoup de plaisir que Edward Elric, malgré ses grands air avait une bonne répartie. Pareil pour Jack Frost. Ces deux élèves qui paraissaient quelques peu pénibles au premier abord étaient des anges et très agréables en cours.

Tout au long du cours, elle avait observé la jeune Anna. La rousse était craintive et se mêlait difficilement aux autres. Winry, Edward et Alphonse avait pourtant essayé de l'intégrer à leurs groupe. La jeune femme semblait avoir peur.

Mais une fois qu'Elsa avait exclu Hans de cours, Anna s'était ouverte au grand bonheur de ses camarades. La professeur se demandait pourquoi donc la rousse avait si peur de son camarade.

A la fin du cours, la blonde interpella son élève Cette dernière la regarda avec étonnement mais s'approcha. Elsa prit alors la parole :

« -Hum, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très en forme lorsqu'il y avait Hans à côté, t'a t-il fait quelque chose ? S'il y a le moindre soucis, je suis là pour toi si tu le veux. »

Anna fut surprise d'entendre ces paroles. Personne, professeurs ou élèves n'avaient jamais remarqué ce qu'il se passait avec Hans. Elle était tenté d'en parler à son professeur, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

« -Ou-oui. Ça n'allait pas très bien aujourd'hui, sûrement le manque de sommeil ! Avec Hans ? Mais il ne se passe rien ! Hahaha … Répondit la jeune femme avec un entrain forcé. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils à cette réponse mais n'insista pas. Ce n'était que son premier jour dans ce lycée après tout … Elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'était promit d'aider les élèves qui en avaient besoin, quelques soit leurs soucis.

Anna sortit de la salle de cours et Elsa consulta son emploie du temps. Elle n'avait pas d'autres cours avant deux heure. Elle sortit de la salle qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle et retourna en salle des professeurs.

Une fois sa destination atteint, elle se servit un café et observa la pièce ainsi que les autres personnes qui y étaient. Un homme aux cheveux noirs discutait avec une femme blonde aux cheveux retenus par une pince. Ils semblaient proches et Elsa sourit doucement. Ils étaient adorables. La femme se tourna et trempa ses lèvres dans son café avant de s'installer sur une chaise et de sortir le trombinoscope de ses classes afin de retenir le visage et le nom de ses élèves.

Soudainement, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elsa sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à homme à lunettes qui lui brandit une photo devant le nez avant de s'extasier :

« -C'est ma petite fille, Elicia ! N'est elle pas adorable ? Elle va bientôt faire trois ans ! Oh, et ma femme, Gracia ! C'est un vrai cordon bleu ! Elle cuisine magnifiquement bien ! »

Elsa regarda l'homme, interloquée. Mais que lui voulait il ? Qui était il ? Elle s'en fichait légèrement … Elsa tenta de s'éclipser gentiment, mais l'homme la retint, un air toujours gaga sur le visage.

« -Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Maes Hughes ! Je suis professeur de Physique Chimie ! Vu que tu es nouvelle ici, si tu as le moindre soucis vient me voir ! »

« -En-enchantée … Je suis Elsa Frozen. Je suis professeure de Français. Répondit avec hésitation Elsa. »

« -Hughes ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à traumatiser les nouveaux arrivants ! Intervint une voix dans son dos. »

« -Roy ! Je ne la traumatise pas je lui souhaite seulement la bienvenue ! Rétorqua Hughes. »

« -Tu penses que lui mettre sous le nez une photo de ta fille et de ta femme est une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue ?! S'énerva l'homme qu'Elsa avait remarqué auparavant. »

« -Mais … Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont si parfaites ! »

« -Tais toi ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! »

La femme qui accompagnait le dénommé Roy se massa les tempes et murmura un : « Et c'est repartit ... » avant de s'adresser à Elsa :

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye, enchantée. Je suis professeure de sport. Et l'homme là, c'est Roy Mustang. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchants malgré leurs apparences … Ils sont juste un peu bruyants ... »

Elsa sourit timidement à la femme devant elle et se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas si mal tombée. Ses collègues avaient l'air plutôt sympathiques, bien qu'un peu bruyant. Une fois leurs dispute finis, Roy et Maes se joignirent au deux femmes. L'homme à lunettes prit la jeune femme par les épaules et lui demanda :

« -Ce soir, après le boulot, nous allons boire un verre, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« -Pourquoi pas ? Mais avant je dois faire un rapport au Proviseur Bradley. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, nous t'attendrons ! Répondit gentiment Riza. »

« -Merci ! Dans ce cas, à ce soir ! Je vous retrouve ici ? J'ai cours. »

« -Oui, on se retrouve ici. A ce soir ! »

Elsa leur fit un petit signe avant d'aller donner son cour. Cette classe là était plus turbulente que la première qu'elle avait eu. Les élèves étaient vraiment indisciplinés et n'écoutaient rien. Elsa avait cru devenir folle durant tout le cours. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit, elle en avait été soulagée ! Puis elle s'était rendu au bureau du Proviseur Bradley pour lui faire son rapport de première journée avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

Ces derniers l'amenèrent dans un bar qui s'appeler le 'Connémara'. L'endroit était calme et chaleureux et conviviale. Le petit groupe s'installa à une table et une serveuse vint prendre leurs commande. Elsa se prit une Vodka kas, tandis que Roy et Maes se prenaient une bière simple. Riza, elle resta soft et se prit seulement un soda.

La soirée se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Elsa appréciait de plus en plus ses collègues qui étaient légèrement … Fous. Surtout Maes qui ne faisait que parler de sa fille et de sa femme. S'en était lassant à force, mais les voir avec Roy se disputer en valait la chandelle.

Au bout d'une heure, Elsa les laissa. Elle était éreintée. Cette première journée l'avait vidé. Elle sortit du bar et l'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la rue mal éclairé pour tenter de se remettre les idées aux claires, elle vit une chevelure rousse qu'elle semblaire connaître passer devant elle à toute vitesse, la tête baissé, les bras serrés autour de son corps.

Elsa observa longuement la silhouette et murmura : « -Anna ? »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Que ferait elle ici ? Elle suivit le trajet que la silhouette avait emprunté et elle se retrouva devant une grande bâtisse en ruine d'où filtrait une légère lumière au premier étage. Une silhouette s'y découpa et regarda par la fenêtre. Elsa l'observa et fut forcée d'admettre que c'était bien Anna. Mais que faisait elle donc ici ? Vivait elle dans ce taudis ? Hans la persécutait il à cause de cela ? Elsa se promit de le découvrir … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait aider la jeune fille. Anna lui rappelait sa jeune sœur, et elle voulait la protéger. Peut être pour essayer de tenir la promesse qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir envers sa sœur, Lindsey.


End file.
